warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Ravenflight00
Welcome Welcome to Warriors Share Wiki! It's awesome here. Anyway, if you havent already hooked yourself onto our way completly already, joining Project:Adopt A User and posting an apprentice request would be a great way to get started. Joining Project:AAU would mean you would be known as an apprentice with a mentor who you would be asking questions about the wiki, and your mentor would be answering them for you. I could be used as an example of a mentor. If you feel you have already taken your own time to figure out this wiki, don't worry. You don't need to become an apprentice. But if you have any questions, you can feel free to ask me or another user. Most users or staff are very active and answer questions quickly. If your interested in creating Warrior cats fanficion, you should join...Project:Create If your interested in filling in lineart and creating images for your own charaters you should join...Project:Imagine Also, if you want to learn a little more about the staff and projects, read the White information box above this message. FeatherMew? 00:53, July 24, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Fanfiction OMG I READ YOUR STORY AND I LOVED IT! YOU ARE AWESOME! Hazeleye 13:17, July 25, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleyeg Re: ???? Project:Create. Look for it in Community or the links above. You're very good at it. :) Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 01:37, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Go to the project create page, see the first box on their where it says join requests, and add a join request on the talk page. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 01:48, August 2, 2011 (UTC) AWESOMENESS! I've been reading your stuff and it's really good you should join Project:Create :) Hazeleye 00:43, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Hazeleye the Awesome Thanks!! Thanx Hazel! I did make a request to join P:C but have'nt got a reply yet! Have you read my new series Kody's new life? Its in the Dawn of bloodclan series! Ravenflight00 00:48, August 4, 2011 (UTC) It's easy, relax. xD. When your editing your story, see where it says "Insert", where you choose fonts and stuff, and then "Template"? Click on it, go to "Other template/magic word" and type in "Template:Story". Then click to add it and fill in the information, on the right hand side. Then save. Do this to every story. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 01:56, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and have you joined the P:I? I recommend it if you want to post charart, it needs to be approved first. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 14:35, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Members of P:I Hello. If your getting this message, you are a member of P:I and you are invited to join in the contest that we will be holding in Augest from the 7th to the 20th. Dates may change but that will not affect you what-so-ever. We can assure you you will difinatly have at least a week. The contest is... To chosoe one of the six cats that journied to sun-down place, (--Brambleclaw, Squirrel''paw'', Crow''paw,'' Tawnypelt, Stormfur and Feathertail--) and re-create them in P:I charart form. Please use correct blanks and colors based on what you think the charaters look like in your mind when you see the description. ''' Entering can be found here you can also enter on that page. If you have any other questions or comments, please contact Feathermoon or Cloudskye here or here. Enjoy, FeatherMew? 06:26, August 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Re: Yay! It's terribly good. :P Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 18:07, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Ooh, and on the template, you put a small blurb on }. Also, have you created Clan pages? Like, Moonlight and Twilight ThunderClan Allegiances? Add them on to the clan allegiances in the template if you make them. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 18:09, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Nyan cat '''FOREVER!! I love that little fluffy/creamy ball of fur/poptart! [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 400 edits!']] 01:41, August 7, 2011 (UTC) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! YOU LIKE ''WOLF'S RAIN?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? DON'T YOU JUST LOVE TOBOE?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 20:31, August 7, 2011 (UTC) NYAN CAT!!! I love Nyan cat! I listened to the song for a whole hour on YouTube. I <3 NYAN CAT! are you a wiki contributer? If you aren't then please put your siniture on with the four ~. Ravenflight00 18:31, August 8, 2011 (UTC)